Hormone High
by Kasumi-Anko
Summary: Set present time Charries OOC. Ino and Sakura get sent to private school, and now that hormones are raging, love and knowledge are both tender subjects. How will they be able to study with all these hotshot boys and catfights going on? Multiple Pairin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, alright? ;; I wish I did, but I don't. Waa haa. If I did, it would be a lot different. --;

Summary: The Naruto characters go to private boarding school, and hormones are raging. It's a war between love and knowledge and right now, everyone's a little confused. All CharriesOOC. They aren't ninja's, just students. Yes, I murdered the general Naruto plot. Learn to deal. :p Also, set in the present time.

Chapter One: Summer Plains ----------

It was an early Monday morning, too early for some, when a white car pulled up in front of Summer Plains Boarding School. Two young girls got out of the back, walking to the back of the car, pulling out two bags and setting them down. One of the girls, a bit taller, had blonde hair, parted so a small bunch of hair fell into her face. The other had pink hair, held back by a blue headband, her ocean green eyes scanning the campus. They were to spend the next three years here. The blonde girl sighed and dropped her bag on the curb as the car drove away.

"This place seems nice," the pink-haired girl said.

"Sakura, it's the EXACT same as all the other private schools we've been to! Uniforms! Perfectly cut grass! THREE FLAGPOLES!" the blonde exclaimed, seeming frustrated.

"Ino, settle yourself. Our mothers spent plenty of money to get us into-"

"OUT OF!" she was interrupted, "the whole point is to get us OUT OF their hair, not INTO the school. I'm probably less brainy then half the kids of regular school, except they have to go home after class. My mom only wants me to stay away from home!" Ino said, sitting down on the grass, completely ignoring the sign telling her not to.

"Ino, stop being so rash. Your mother wants you to have a successful education," Sakura said, standing there, holding her bag.

"They've already brainwashed you,"

"What was that?"

"Nu-thing," Ino sighed, pushing herself off the ground, grabbing her bag and walking into the school. She was greeted with the sound of talking, laughing, whispering and footsteps, the smell of expensive perfumes and new clothes, happy faces and excited teens. She sighed and walked up to the dormitories. Well, tried to.

On her way up, she bumped into someone going down the stairs, dropping her bag. She picked it up and while she was just about to set off, she stopped. Her eyes surveyed the student in front of her. A bit taller then her, brown hair, dark eyes, a light smirk on his face, a regular boys uniform. But the thing that stood out the most were two marks on his face.

"Is it just me or are you checking me out?" he said, chuckling lightly. Ino blushed and turned away, before glaring back at him.

"Someone's put to much pride in his cereal this morning," she shot back, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it if the ladies love me," he said, laughing again.

"Shut up already. What's your name, anyways?" she asked, looking at him and blinking, expecting an answer.

"I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka.." he said, bowing lightly. "Playa' on campus," he said with a grin.

"Self titles don't count," she smirked, "but anyway, I'm Ino. I'll leave it up to your to figure out the rest," she said before turning and going back up the stairs.

"Where's your room?" Kiba called up after her. She shrugged and pointed to Sakura, who had arrived with a piece of paper in her hand.

"28-A, looks like," Sakura said quietly, going up after Ino. "But I was informed boys weren't allowed in the girls dorm," she said blinking a few times.

Kiba looked at her like she was speaking a different language before bursting out laughing.

"Oh...hahaha. That's rich…haha… no one listen around here," Kiba said with a grin. "Ino, I'll pay you a visit later," he said, winking and blowing her a kiss.

Ino rolled her eyes and slowly searched for 28-A. After about twenty minutes, she found it and smiled, opening the door, pushing into the room, Sakura following after. They heard some music playing and some people talking in one of the rooms of the dorm. They set down there bags and walked around, spotting two other girls.

The two looked up at them and blinked. One of them had bluish-purple hair; a short cut with bangs hanging down. The other had her hair up in two buns. They were both in their uniforms, sitting on the floor, painting their nails.

"Can we help you?" The bun-haired one said, lots of attitude in her voice. The other girl stayed silent.

"This is apparently our room," Ino said, with just as much attitude in her voice. The first girl stood up.

"Well then you're sleeping on the floor," she said with a smirk. Pointing to the beds, which had hers and the other girls' stuff on it.

"Like that'll ever happen," Ino said, pushing the girls stuff off and putting her stuff there. "I don't like you already,"

"Live with it. We were here first. Me and Hinata, right Hin?" she said, looking at her. She nodded but continued to paint her nails. "I'm Tenten, and I own this school, a' right?" she said, sticking her finger up in the air, "don't think you'll ever be big here," she said, sitting back down.

"Whatever, like I'd want to be popular in a private school. I hate it here, I don't care," Ino said, sitting down on her bed. "Just don't touch my stuff,"

There was a knock at the door, and since Sakura hadn't said or moved since she got there, she was closest. She opened it up and said hello.

"Is this…Ino's room? Well of course it is, I recognize you," Kiba said and pushed open the door, smiling and waving at Ino.

"Hey Kiba," Ino said quietly, glaring daggers at Tenten, who suddenly jumped up.

"Hello Kiba-kun!" she said, smiling. Ino blinked rapidly. Kiba's smile weakened slightly.

"Oh...Hey Tenten," he said, less enthusiastically. She smiled and went over to give him a hug. Kiba looked over her shoulder at Ino and gave a pleading look. Ino held in her laughter and stood up, walking over. When Tenten broke off from him, she grabbed his arm.

"Come on, let's go…show me around campus, Kiba-_kun_," Ino said, smiling. Kiba smiled and nodded, walking out. Ino looked back over at her shoulder and saw a shocked and very angry Tenten standing there.

"Where do you want to go first?" Kiba asked, smiling at her.

"Anywhere away from that phsyco,"

End note: Hahaha. How's that for a first chapter? I know, it's terrible but bare with me. X.x It'll get better. I'll introduce some new ( well not NEW but new to the story ) characters nice chapter, but till then, Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Haha. Alright, I survived one chapter. Yesss! Alright, well I got some reviews (Score 1 for me! -) So I thought I should answer them!

December Jewel: I'm glad you liked my story. - And to answer you're question…I'm not gonna tell you. Haha, yes I know I'm a pain, but I don't want to give the whole story away. So, keep reading. -

Gaararules: Glad you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. -

TheSkyisPurple: Thanks for reading it. And same for you as above. ASAIC.

Chapter 2: Zap-----------

"So you know Tenten?" Kiba asked through a mouthful of fries, sipping his drink.

"Tenten, the psycho roommate from underworld?" Ino snorted, taking a fry from the pile on the plate between them. "yea I met her. Doesn't seem very social, or polite," Kiba shrugged and looked at her.

"I've known her since she was like, 5. My sister used to baby-sit her. She baby-sat everyone come to think of it…" Kiba said, going off into his own thoughts. Ino shook her head and took a few more fries and looked around. She saw a few groups that looked a bit intimidating.

"Look, around here, you don't have a group, you won't survive. It's the same as any high school, public or private," Kiba said, looking a bit more serious. "Speaking of, want to come meet my crew?" he asked, finishing off the fries. Ino shrugged and nodded.

"Not like there's anything else to do. As long as I don't have to go back with Tenten," Ino said, standing up and stretching her arms. "Alright, let's go,"

Sakura finished unpacking her things, not having said a word to anyone else in her dorm since she arrived. She stepped across the floor carefully, littered with nail polish and other make-up. Tenten put down the mirror she had been using to apply lipgloss.

"You, what's your name?" she asked Sakura, standing up.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Please excuse Ino for her rudeness earlier, she's so used to being in private schools with only 2 people per dorm. She doesn't always work well with others…"

"She seemed to work perfectly fine with Kiba-kun," Tenten said, pouting. "I don't get it, but whatever. Let's not talk about her, let's talk about you," she said, looking over Sakura a few times. "You could look really great if you changed your look a bit. Come 'ere," she said, grabbing her arm and sitting her down in a chair. Tenten put a finger against her lip, looking her over again, deep in concentration.

Tenten started off by taking off Sakura's headband and brushing her hair out, before tying it back with two ribbons into ponytails on the sides of her head, a bit of her bangs hanging into her eyes. Then she applied a bit of eye shadow, then mascara, then eyeliner, then foundation, then lipgloss and sealer. She finished it off with a bit of blush on her cheeks. Tenten smiled with satisfaction, while Sakura looked up her with a bit of confusion. She never wore make-up, maybe a bit of lipgloss here and there, but never this much. Tenten started rolling up the sleeves on Sakura's shirt, then quickly snipped her skirt to half the side, Sakura looked shocked, holding it down against her thigh.

"But…this is my uniform, it's not meant to be cut up and changed," Sakura said, blinking rapidly.

"Chill, it's fine. Who like's a knee-length skirt? You gotta show off your legs!" Tenten said, smiling. "Mine's like that, if you want I can hem it, you'll feel better about it," she said. "Now sit down, shut up and let me work," she said, smiling and starting up again.

Kiba looked at Ino as they neared where Kiba usually hung out. "I gotta warn you...they might be a little…err…hostile at first," He tried to say, blinking, rubbing his neck.

"Really now.." she said, blinking. "Why's that?"

"Not used to other people. Plus you're new, so they haven't seen you," he explained, shrugging.

"Well let's hope they don't decide to screw with me, I've got 9 years of karate under my belt, and I didn't train in vain, alright?" she said, smirking lightly. Kiba grinned and nodded.

"I wouldn't mess with you,"

"Good."

Kiba grinned and stopped for a second. "There they are," he said, pointing to a small group of teens hanging out behind the school on the stairs. There were 3 guys and 1 girl; they were all looking kind of…iffy. There was music playing and the girl and one of the guys were dancing. Well, at least Ino hoped they were dancing.

"Hey, it's Kiba," one of the guys said, looking over his glasses. "And some chick," this got the attention of the rest.

"Kiba's got a girlfriend? What happened to Tenten?" someone said. Ino blushed and looked away.

"Hey! Back off! Chill, people. And that Tenten comment, whoever it came from, I'm kickin' your butt," Kiba growled, sitting on the grass. Motioning to come sit to Ino, she did as she was told and sat down next to him, looking around.

"Meet my crew. The one with the glasses: Shino; the one with the orange hair: Chouji; the girl with the blonde hair is Temari; the one with red hair over there is Gaara. Crew, this is Ino-chan," he said, grinning at her. She gave a weak smile and looked around again.

"Doesn't seem to like you much, Kiba," Chouji laughed.

"Shut up, Chouji. You've never had a girlfriend in your life," Shino shot at him, Chouji looked down.

"Shut up."

"Are they always this nice to each other?" Ino asked Kiba. He nodded.

"More or less they're never nice to each other," he said, shrugging. "Now that you've met them, wanna leave?" Ino nodded quickly and they both stood up. "I'll see ya guys later," As they both walked away, Ino's hand brushed Kiba's and they both blushed, and Kiba raised one finger in particular when a few of the guys behind him started snickering.

Sakura sat in the chair, holding a mirror in her hands. Her perfectly manicured hands. She looked into it and blinked a few times. She never wore make-up, never messed around with hems and sleeves, and rarely painted her nails. This was a big jump for her, and it kinda scared her. Tenten looked happy with her work and Hinata wore a light smile. Sakura tried to smile back.

"It's not really me," she said quietly.

"Of course it's you…I mean, you are you. You are Sakura. But now you're a prettier, better Sakura," Tenten said, shrugging and putting away her make-up things. "Now come on, let's go show you off," she said, smiling. "Coming, Hinata?"

"Y-yea. I gotta see Neji-nii-san for my c-chemistry notes," she said quietly, nodding. Tenten smiled and grabbed Sakura.

"Alright, c'mon, time to show you off to the world."

"I'm going back to my room now, thanks for showing me around," Ino said, smiling, standing on the bottom of the stairs leading up to the girls dorm.

"Aww, why can't I come?" Kiba asked, following her.

"Guys aren't allowed in the girls dorm," Ino said, smiling, looking back over her shoulder as she went up the stairs. Kiba still followed.

"No one has followed that rule since it was declared…" Kiba said, rolling his eyes and following her anyway.

"What if I wanted a little time to myself?" Ino asked, looking at him, now that he was walking beside her.

"Well then I'd say something along the lines of 'You're such a girl'," Kiba said, laughing. Ino shook her head and walked into the room.

"Sakura?" Ino called, looking around, spotting a note stuck to the wall. In red lipstick was scrawled:

_**Gone to go meet some friends,**_

_**Be back later.**_

_**Tenten, Hinata, Sakura**_

Ino blinked and shook her head. 'I can't believe Sakura would ditch me for those two," she said, pouting and sitting down on her bed. Kiba sat down beside her.

"You still have me."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Hey…"

"Just kidding," Ino said, smiling, looking around. "Want something to drink, there is some pop in the mini-fridge, unless those three cleaned it out," Ino shrugged and tossed him one. Kiba opened it and took a drink, looking around.

"The girls dorms are nicer then the guys," he pointed out.

"Really, how so?" Ino asked, taking a drinking some of her drink.

"Well, they don't smell so bad," at this, Ino laughed, "and their more colourful," he said, nodding and shrugging. "But I ain't complaining," he laughed.

"So, about your crew…tell me more about them, like, what are they like?" Ino took another drink.

Kiba shrugged and looked at her. "Shino is usually quiet, but he seems to be able to insult everyone; Chouji is a bit of a loner, but he can cook; Gaara is dangerous, I'll never get on his bad side, but he'll stick by you, just ask his sister, Temari, she's got an attitude, except towards Shino, except that the only thing they ever do when we're around is make-out…it's kinda creepy if you ask me," Kiba said. Ino nodded and sighed.

"At my old school, everyone was proper, usually used long words and had an accent. In study hall, people studied. At lunch time, people studied and ate their lunches. During class, they paid attention and took notes," Ino said, shaking her head. "Poor losers,"

"Sounds like a living torture if you ask me…" Kiba said, laughing. Ino smiled and nodded.

"It was. That's why I got out of there as quick as possible,"

"How'd you convince your folks?"

"Told them if I didn't get out of that school immediately, I'd drop out," Ino said bluntly.

"Well that works," Kiba said, laughing again. Ino giggled and felt slightly light-headed.

"What is this stuff, anyways?" she asked looking at it. "It's good,"

"Tenten always had it when we went out," Kiba said, looking at it.

"You went out with Tenten?" Ino said, looking shocked, falling off her bed laughing.

"Yea yea, laugh it up," Kiba said, rolling his eyes, reading the can. "Ooh. Whoops," Ino sat up and looked at him, looking at her own can.

"There's alcohol in this?" she said, staring at it. She had just finished it off and had wondered why she felt slightly giggly.

"Guess so. Not much, so it doesn't really matter does it?" Kiba said, finishing his off.

"What if someone came in and saw that we were drinking alcohol on campus. And we'd be in double trouble because you're here," Ino said, throwing the can away.

"Chill, it's okay, dorm check is at 10 pm, alright? So until then, just, chill," Kiba said, smiling, grabbing another one and gulping it down.

"Kiba, you can't just keep drinking!" Ino said, looking at him.

"Why not, no one needs to know, I'll be long gone by 10, and plus, I'll be asleep in my dorm, plus I'll take out the garbage on my way there, so they'll never know, now loosen up, have some fun!" Kiba smiled, passing her one.

After about an hour, Kiba and Ino sat on her bed, laughing about nothing. Ino looked at the clock and sighed. "It's 9:30, you better go," she said, standing up, but actually having to try three times before succeeding. She walked over and grabbed the garbage bag and tied it up, handing it to him when he walked over.

"Alright, you rock, I want a hug before I go. You're pretty cool," Kiba said, smiling lightly. Ino blushed, and reached out, hugging him nervously, feeling his warm breath on her cheek. He brought his arms around her waist and she blushed more.

"K-Kiba…what're you…" she cut short by a pair of warm lips being pressed to hers. She gasped but didn't pull away. She loosened up quickly and felt herself responding.

"Ino! We're…back…"

Haha. I' m proud of that. Lol. I love ending my chapters in the WORST place possible. :p Well ,review and maybe I'll update!


End file.
